A Prank Gone to Far
by chibi341
Summary: Wally and Robin are known for being close friends and pranksters. What happens when a simple prank leads to them becoming even closer? A Kid Flash/Robin fanfic.


Yay! Second fan fiction! I'm so excited to upload this story, and I hope you guys like it!

**A Prank gone too Far**

Kid Flash/Robin

Chapter 1- _1,2,3,4 I declare a prank war!_

If you don't like that I made them gay, then don't read!

Also, any character put into this fanfic belongs to either DC or the creators of Young Justice!

* * *

"Megaaaaaaaan! When can I have a cupcake?" The red-haired speedster whined. Wally was sitting in the kitchen with Robin and Megan. He had been sitting at the island since he heard the clanging of baking utensils.

"Dude, your stomach must be made of steel or something. How can you eat her food, no offense." The boy wonder sat next to his friend, tinkering with his hologram wrist projector. He couldn't understand how Wally could eat what Megan cooked. Everything she made came out burnt to a crisp! And he would eat not one, not two, but like eight of whatever she made! If she burnt it, he would scarf it down.

"It's okay Robin. I just need more practice. Now, let's check on these cupcakes!" She put on her favorite pink polka dot oven mitts, and opened the oven door. She pulled out a tray of chocolate cupcakes and set them atop the stove. She then pressed the "off" button and turned toward them. "Here we go! All finished! And look, only six of them are burnt. Now we can each have one, how lucky is that!" She smiled as she went into the fridge and pulled out a container of icing.

"So… does that mean I can eat one now?" Wally asked as he gave her a pleading look.

'He's such a glutton.' Robin stifled a laugh as he looked at his friend.

"Only a few more minutes and I promise you can eat one." She lightly touched the top of a single cupcake seeing if it was at an appropriate temperature for her to begin icing.

"Mmmmmm…fine…" He flopped his chin onto the counter top in defeat. Robin lightly patted his shoulder to console him.

He put on the most serious face he could muster and said "It's okay buddy, you'll get through this somehow." He then gave one of his famous Robin cackles.

**….**

Megan had just finished icing the last cupcake with a generous amount of vanilla icing. "Okay Wally, this one's for you. Dig in!"

He finally removed his face from the counter and gave her a big, goofy grin. "Yes! Thanks so much!" He took the cupcake from her hand and began devouring the poor little cupcake.

Megan then turned to Robin and held out a cupcake. "Here ya go Robin, enjoy!" Now, even though he didn't entirely trust Megan's cooking, he wasn't going to reject her offer. That would be rude, and he didn't want to hurt his team members' feelings… but he was still wary of the cupcake. He waited until she began cleaning the dishes to inspect his cupcake.

Wally, who had finished his cupcake only a minute after he got it, glanced over at his friend. A smile slithered on his face and he leaned in closer to Robin's cupcake. This only made Robin pull his cupcake away from Wally's face. "Nuh-uh, my cupcake"

"Don't get you tights all bunched together, I don't want it…but something seems…off about your cupcake.", he grabbed Robin's wrist and pulled the cupcake towards his face again, "Dude, your cupcake smells weird."

"What! It can't be! I followed the recipe to a T!" Megan began to panic and began furiously going over the recipe.

'I knew I shouldn't have trusted her cupcakes!' he thought as he brought the cupcake closer towards his own face. He was just about to see if what Wally said was true, when it was practically shoved up into his brain. "GACK!" He began to cough a little as some went into his mouth while the rest was up his nose. Wally began laughing hysterically. He grabbed at the counter top for dear life, trying to steady himself.

"Oh my god, I CAN'T believe you fell for that! One of the oldest pranks ever, and you believed me! Who knew the Boy Wonder was so gullible!" His face had become as red as his hair, giving him a very interesting look. Robin grabbed a piece of paper towel and began to clear his face of the clumps of cake and icing.

"Wally, was that really necessary? Hold on Robin, let me go get a face cloth." And Megan scampered off to god-knows-were to find a face cloth.

Once Wally's laughter subsided he got a piece of paper towel himself and began to wet it. "Come here, you're not gonna be able to get all that off with dry paper towel. It's easier when it's wet." He walked over to Robin and wiped off a bit of icing.

Robin then swatted his hand away and grabbed that paper towel from him. "I'm not a kid, I can wipe my own face." He managed to get off almost all the cupcake debris on his face and eventually cleared it out of his nose.

Megan came running back into the kitchen with a dampened face cloth. "Here Robin. Now you-" ,and she quickly pointed towards Wally, "-you made this mess, so you clean it." A gloomy look came over his face as Megan handed him the roll of paper towel and some cleaning spray. "Have fun."

"Oh man…" Wally began wiping the counter off as Robin just finished cleaning his face.

"Thanks Megan. Do you mind turning the oven off, it's getting warm in here." He began fanning himself, trying to cool off.

"Oh! Duh, Megan! How could I forget?" She turned around and went to press the "off" button, but stopped. "Oh, looks like I already did. Guess it still a little stuffy in here, but it should go away in a bit." She scolded Wally once more, then left the kitchen.

Robin looked over towards his freckled friend and smiled. "Ya know, this means war."

"Alright! Prank war! I'm so gonna kick your ass!" They then shook hands and the prank war was initiated.


End file.
